1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed fire control apparatus primarily adapted for protecting premises or other enclosures containing inflammable materials.
2. Description of Prior Art and Background Information
There are known fixed apparatus for fighting fires, of the type noted above, constituted by a network of conduits which transport an extinguishing liquid which can, for example, be water. This network is mounted at a distance from the ground, normally in the vicinity of the ceiling and comprises nozzles from place to place with sprayer apparatus for the extinguishing liquid, blocked by heat breakable bulbs. These nozzles with their pulverization apparatus and their bulb project under their respective conduits and are positioned above the zones to be protected. Under the effect of a high elevation in temperature, the fluid contained in each bulb is relied upon to expand which causes the rupture of the bulb. As a result, an orifice of the nozzle opens and the sprinkling of the extinguishing liquid over the zone on fire occurs.
This type of installation which is very widely used is not appropriate for certain premises notably those which must have at the level of their ceiling a particular backdrop adapted to absorb electromagnetic waves for example. Such premises which are utilized to conduct certain tests are sometimes referred to as "deaf chambers".
It is also preferable to avoid the use of these types of installations in the case of premises or enclosures in which there exist substantial risks of rupturing the bulbs as a result of mechanical shocks. This is the case in particular in merchandise warehouses in which very often precautions are taken to avoid any contact of this merchandise with water.
Finally, the installations of the type noted above are essentially aerial and are placed at a distance from the zones to be protected and as a result are not effective for the early treatment of a localized fire.